Helping Out
by Trinity Black
Summary: Kirihara has a crush and asks his senpai for help. Maruihara ficlet.


A/N: Also posted at my livejournal trinityblackdotlivejournaldotcom along with a few more PoT fics. I hope you enjoy this.

"Marui-senpai?"

Uh-oh… that voice with that tone could never be a good thing. Usually it signalled plotting, Marui just hoped he wasn't the one on a certain second year's bad side at the moment, "Yes, Kirihara?"

A slight pause from Kirihara - definitely not a great sign. Marui began to think of possible escape routes from the clubhouse and also wondered why he had never done so before with team mates as odd as his. It was then Kirihara spoke, "You know how you're like a genius and everything?" Some of the panic he had been experiencing lessened and Marui nodded. Kirihara took this as a sign to continue. "Well I kinda need your help with something."

"If it's about your serve you should go talk to Sanada…" Marui stopped as Kirihara shook his head. "Your footwork was a little off – try dancing lessons. Not it either?"

"It's nothing to do with tennis." Kirihara said simply, "What is wrong with my serve though? Dancing lessons?"

Now Marui truly was interested, "Forget about your serve. You came to me about something else after all, but you're going to have to tell me what. I'm not that good."

Kirihara blushed a brighter shade of red than Marui had ever seen him turn before. Marui knew this was going to be great. "You don't have to look so enthusiastic," Kirihara mumbled. Marui almost felt bad about enjoying the prospect of Kirihara embarrassing himself.

"I just like helping my kouhai, that's all." Marui said, throwing a 'comforting' arm around the younger boy's shoulders. Kirihara stiffened unexpectedly at the touch. Marui removed his arm, and with genuine concern asked, "Are you OK?"

"Yeah… I suppose… It's just what I've got to tell you is, you know, personal." The last word was whispered so quietly that Marui had to strain to hear it.

"I won't tell anyone. Swear on my honour as a Rikkai regular." Marui put his hand vaguely over where his heart should be.

Kirihara seemed convinced of Marui's sincerity by his promise, although he did glance around a couple of times before whispering into Marui's ear, "I've got a crush on someone."

Marui didn't know exactly how he was supposed to react. Turning to Kirihara he asked, "How can I help you?"

Kirihara shrugged unhelpfully, while avoiding looking towards Marui.

"Does she know you like her?"

Kirihara just started fiddling with a thread that was coming loose at the edge of his shorts.

Marui took a guess at what might be wrong here. Akaya was a tennis player after all. "Is she a he?"

Kirihara nodded.

"Do you know if _he_ likes you then?" Marui asked, simultaneously trying to decide which tennis club member was the object of Kirihara's affections.

Kirihara shook his head.

"Why don't you try asking him if he likes you then?"

Kirihara shrugged.

"You can speak, you know?" Marui said – he was rapidly becoming irritated by Kirihara's silence. Didn't he want help? _It could be Yanagi_ Marui thought, _Kirihara was always sticking up for him._ Then a thought hit him, "You don't like Sanada do you? Because that's not a great idea."

The look of terror that crossed Kirihara's face was not only amusing, it said that the thought had never even crossed his mind, and was also an idea he found disturbing. Marui somehow managed not to laugh at his Kirihara's expression; he doubted it would be appreciated. "I don't like Sanada." A few seconds passed. "I can't tell the person I do like. They would laugh at me."

"If they laugh at you they're probably not worth liking in the first place." Marui thought he was beginning to sound like his mother.

"I couldn't tell them; I'd get nervous and then I'd stutter and not make sense." Kirihara looked a little worried by the thought of telling this mystery person.

"In that case try the direct route."

Kirihara looked curious, "What's that, senpai?"

"Walk up to them and kiss them." Marui said simply.

Marui was a little surprised to see the formerly nervous Kirihara seriously contemplating it. With more than a touch of doubt in his voice, Kirihara asked, "Would that work?"

_Finally, a simple question._ "I'd appreciate someone who was honest with me." As an afterthought he added, "Unless they had bad breath."

Kirihara seemed satisfied with the answer, so Marui turned to leave – senpai duties effectively completed. He'd made it as far as the door of the clubhouse, seven or eight whole steps, when Kirihara called his name.

He turned to find the second year right in front of him. Kirihara hesitated a moment before pressing his lips to Marui's own. The sudden warmth caused Marui to freeze for a few seconds.

Seeming to notice that Marui was not really taking as large a part in this as he should Kirihara pulled away. "I don't have bad breath do I, senpai?"

Marui then realised Kirihara must have been trying to tell him that he was the one that the younger boy had a crush on. Marui shook his head in response to the question, before pulling Kirihara towards him for another kiss.


End file.
